


[Podfic] Step With Me

by Sunfreckle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: A podfic for TheLordOfLaMancha's wonderfully fluffy fic Step With Me:"Jehan and Montparnasse had been dancing around whatever this was for a while now, and ‘Parnasse had a choice to make. On the whole, he rarely committed to anything. It was too difficult to slip out of something you had sunk yourself into. But who was he kidding? He had sunk into Jehan’s love like he wanted it to swallow him whole.""Montparnasse wasn’t perhaps the most… morally inclined, Jehan knew that. He wasn’t a fool. No one kept hours like Montparnasse did and dressed like that by means of honest work. He was a risk, but wasn’t love a risk too?"A fluffy jehanparnasse character introspection ending in countertop kisses and cake batter mischief. Written to Step With Me by Mika.





	[Podfic] Step With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Step With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955661) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> Happy Birthday Amanda! <3

**Download from Mediafire:**

 

[Podfic Step With Me](http://www.mediafire.com/file/17choozcxokdp74/Podfic_Step_With_Me.mp3/file)

[Running time: 15:23 min | File size: 18.6 MB]

 

**Music used:**

Step With Me by Mika

Unforgettable by Nat King Cole


End file.
